UE Faiths
Homepage Creation is an animistic setting with each object, concept and location having its own "God". This God is responsible for overseeing and executing the proper functioning of it domain. These Gods are relatively easy for human's to gain access to and interact with. They answer sufficiently intense prayers and actively interact with their priesthood. Not all of these Gods are equal in power they range from the lowly least Gods all the way up to the mighty Incarnae. The objective reality of the Gods has a strange impact on religious practices of Creations population by dividing religious activates into Passive and Active worship. =Passive Worship= Passive worship is minor prayers, unconscious belief and general worship that is part of the daily lives of all Mortals and is rarely a directed activity. A farmer giving thanks for a bright sunny day is offering passive worship to the Incarnae Helo the Unconquered Sun, the Greatest Gods of Weather, the Celestial Gods of the Weather division, the Terrestrial Gods responsible for local weather and so on down to the least Gods of particular rays of sunlight. Passive worship provides the Essence needed to support and maintain Creations existence and functioning, without it Creation would eventually be dissolved and consumed by the surrounding Pure Chaos. As everyone needs it and no one can prevent it none of the faiths or religions of Creation attempt to restrict or prevent the practice of Passive Worship. Please note the existence of the Gods is not dependant on the worship of mortals or the continuing existence of their domain. A god deprived of its domain either finds a new one or joins the ranks of the unemployed. If every Mortal aware of the existence of an island on the edge of the Wyld died. That island would slowly be absorbed into the Wyld but its Gods would continue to exist. (It also takes a good deal more than saying I don't believe in fairies to cause this to happen.) =Active Worship= Every being in Creation acknowledges the role of the Gods in the maintenance and function of Creation as it is an undeniable reality. Unless of course they are simply unaware of how Creation function or they have been lied to. Where they differ is beliefs on the role of the Gods, the existence and priority worship of specific Gods and the how and why of religious practice. Active worship covers pretty much everything most players associate with a "religion" and its activities. =Faiths & Religions= Active worship is further divided into Faiths and Religions. A faith is a set of beliefs about the overall nature of existence and matters of faith, life, death, the after life and who you pray to. A Religion is a set of specific methods by which a Faith is practiced. A real world example will make this clearer. Christianity is a Faith divided into multiple Religions such as Baptists, Catholics, and Seventh Day Adventists. The Christian Faith includes the belief in a single deistic being that punishes and rewards human beings based on their performance of a set of rules for behavior and thought. Each of its Religions has a different set of rules and expected behaviors. The faith includes the collection of books knowing as the Bible. The Bible is a common element of all of the component religions, with each religion having different beliefs regarding its nature, usage and composition. Catholics believe in infant baptism and confession. Baptists require adult baptism and do not require confession to a priest. Both Catholics and Baptists worship on Sunday and consider it to be the Sabbath mentioned in scriptures. Seventh Day Adventist considers the Sabbath to start a sundown Friday and end at sundown Saturday. Baptists and Adventists both believe in a literal interpretation of the Bible, while Catholics differ on this issue. As you can see each of the religions is rooted in the same Faith but differs in specific beliefs and activities. This occurs with in Creation just as it does in the real world. Sharing a common Faith does nothing to prevent the followers of different Religious off shoots from killing each other over these differences, just as occurs in the real world. =The Churches= These are the major religious bodies in Creation divided by Faith and further broken down into relevant religions. This information is presented from the view point of each of the individual religious groups and does not necessary indicate the actual truth of the setting. This is currently in production. Church Of Menoth The Church of Menoth has the distinction of being Creation's very first Faith and several of the other major faiths can be considered conceptual off shoots of it. History: When the Makers set about the work of forging Creation from the raw Chaos they divided the tasks among themselves. One of the lowliest of these tasks was the crafting of human beings who were to provide the Gods we the Essence required to manage and maintain Creation thru prayer and belief. The Makers desired that humans prey often and with great intensity. It was felt the best way to accomplish this was by making humans without natural weapons, a thick hide or fur, or other means of defense and safety. Ahlat the Bull God Church of Morrow Those who seek to follow in the path of Morrow and the other Exalted Mortals. Immaculate Order Official Imperial Faith. Dragon Blooded are the most advanced souls who have earned the right to rule in past lives. The Gods and normal Mortals should not interact. Only the priest and monks of the Immaculate Order offer pray and sacrifice to the Gods according to a strict calendar that divided the worship between the Gods who support the Order. The sub-divisions of the Order are not separate religions. They are different parts of the same organization. The Immaculate Order is the least divided of all Creations Faiths. Immaculate Monks Masters of supernatural martial arts used to keep the lesser Gods in line. The most common source of basic and advanced martial arts training in the Creation. Wyld Hunt Responsible for hunting down and destroying newly Exalted Solars and Lunars. The Hunt enjoys official military support from the Realm as well as the Immaculate Order its self. Many Dragon Blooded volunteer to serve with the Hunt. Immaculate Temple Priests who see to the worship of the Gods and the wellbeing of the population. Hundred Gods Heresy The Hundred Gods Heresy is the title the Immaculate Order uses to describe the wide variety of cults dedicated to specific Gods. The Order does it's best to stamp out these cults as they violate the Order's beliefs on how Creation should function. Ahlat the Bull God Ancestor Cults The worship of departed Ancestors. Yozis’s Cults The worship of the defeated Makers imprisoned in Malfeas. Neverborn Cults Seriously fucked up individuals who worship the quasi-dead Neverborn. (Makers kill in the Great War) Cults of Personality In Creation any being capable of Essence Manipulation can benefit from the additional power provided by worshipers praying to them. Even better they don't actually have to answer any of the prayer's if they do not so wish. Cult of Personality is a blanket title covering any religion dedicated to the worship of an essence user. Category:UE Category:UE Setting